Lieutenant Lightning Burn
Lieutenant Lightning Burn's opening quote. Lieutenant Lightning Burn is a former Lieutenant in the US army, turned Assassin, and the former second in command of the black ops team, Nightwatch. Bio Born Marcos Lopez of Hollywood, the young one was destined to be a great soldier. He met the Marklovsky brothers, Mike and Lucas, and became great friends with them. All three joined the army. Though, one day, Mike was declared KIA. One day, when California's senator was kidnapped by terrorists, the US government and military initiated the Black Ops team that would eventually be turned from its ashes into Overwatch - Nightwatch. The team consisted of both Lucas and Marcos as the team leaders, along with commando Heavy Metal, field medic Dragonizer, artillery expert General Tank, demolitions expert Boom Tube, and communications chief Static. Together, they rescued the senator and became America's greatest Black Ops team ever. One day, the team was assigned to protect the president during some peaceful negotiations with the ruler of Afghanistan. However, as the negotiations were being discussed over a meal, the president doubled over, having been poisoned. Naturally, the team's first priority was get him out of there and buy him time to escape. As Lucas fought an extremely strong guard, the ledge they were on gave way, and both fell. The rest of the killed right in front of Marcos, him being the only survivor. Heavy Metal was shot three times with a flame launcher, Dragonizer was shot multiple times and had his heart ripped out, General Tank was shot until there was hole in his chest and was shot right in the heart, Boom Tube was shot to death, and Static was shot twice. However, Marcos remembered his friend was enhanced with the Super Soldier Serum and may have survived his fall. He set out to find him, but was captured by the Al Qaeda, who poisoned the president to keep the conflict between America and Afghanistan going. They enhanced him as well, and put him cryostasis, occasionally bringing him out to activate the brainwashing they did to him to use him as their super assassin. However, his power malfunctioned his brainwashing one mission, destroying it. He broke free from cryostasis and set out to continue his search, killing anyone who was Al Qaeda as he knew they had infiltrated many organizations. Abilities Flame Thrower and Tesla Gun Rapid fire hitscan type 40 ammunition 2 round(s) per shot 40 rounds per sec 1.5 - 6 damage for each round - max: 12 damage for body shot 11 - 30 m falloff range 1 sec reload Lieutenant Lightning Burn rapid fires his Flamethrower and Tesla Gun. Can headshot Subject to falloff damage Default Key: RB Lightning Blink Non-damaging movement type 5 charges 9.8 m range 3-second cooldown Lieutenant Lightning Burn zips in all directions even into the airand reappers several yards away with the help of his lightning vest. He stores up 5 charges of the Lightning Blink ability and generates more every few seconds. Default Key: LB Alternate Key: LT Fire Recall Non-damaging and healing type movement Lasts 1.25 seconds 12-second cooldown Lieutenant Lightning Burn bounds backward in the fire elements, returning his health, ammo, and position on the map to precisely the way they were. Default Key: LT Ultimate Ability: Fire and EMP Bomb Timed bomb ultimate type 400 damage 3 m radius Cannot inflict self damage (due to protection suit) Can inflict self knockback Lieutenant Lightning Burn lobs a large bomb that adheres to any surface or unfortunate opponent it lands on. After a brief delay, the bomb explodes, dealing high damage to all enemies caught within it's blast radius, and temporarily, shuts down all electronics and empowers all allies giving them more fire power. Default Key: Y "Time to shut down, while we hit you heavy fire power!" Skins Common: Default Rare: Electric Blue, Hot Rod Red, Neon Blue, Army Red Epic: Posh, Lightning, Fire Legendary: Punk, Neon, Mach T, Go Kart Racer, Soldier Uniform, Sprinter, Track and Field, Jingle, Lieutenant Lopez, Graffiti Emotes Common: Heroic (Default) Epic: Cheer, Finger Guns, Have a Laugh, Taking a Rest, Spin, Charleston Victory Poses Common: Heroic (Default) Rare: Over the Shoulder, Salute, Resting, R.I.P., Medal Voice Lines Normal *Aw, man! (Aw, man!) *Be right back! (Be right back) *Check me out! (Check me out!) *Hey, everyone! (Hey, everyone! What's up?) *Deja vuish. (This feels deja vuish.) *Keep calm! (Keep calm and fight on!) *He shoots, he scores! (He shoots, he scores! Heheh.) *The world need heroes. (The world needs its heroes, whether they think so or not.) *Under control. (I think I have this under control.) *Roger that! ''(Roger that!) ''(default) Holidays *Eat my dust ''(Eat my dust!) ''(Summer Games) *Ooh, Scary! ''(Ooh, so scary!) ''(Halloween Terror) *It's in the bag ''(It's in the bag.) ''(Winter Wonderland) *Ready for some Fireworks? ''(Who's ready for some electrifying fireworks?) ''(New Years Day and Eve) Special Events *Don't be Daft (Don't be daft) (Uprising) *Sorry I'm Late (Sorry I'm late) (Uprising) *Did I Miss Something? (Did I miss something?) (Anniversery) *Too Slow! (Too slow!) (Anniversery) Highlight Intros * Classic: Heroic (Default) * Epic: Frontflip, Just in Time, Serious Business, 100 Mile Relay, European Dragon Dance Weapons *Classic: Default *Golden Story Origin At a young age, Marcos Lopez was accepted into the US army to fight for his country and became a lieutenant under the callsign Lieutenant Lightning Burn. His skills made him an ideal candidate for the black ops team under construction, Nightwatch, a US black ops team bent on protecting the world. However, when the time came, Nightwatch assembled for the first time. For several months the US had been trying to take down a local terrorist group, but when they kidnapped a US senator, Nightwatch assembled for the first time. Rescuing the Senator His first deployment as a member of Nightwatch was during the Southern Rebels kidnapping of a Texan Senator. After convincing his new teammates they need to work together to save the Senator, he became the second-in-command of his new team which was lead by his childhood friend Lucas Marklovsky, and the other teammates, Heavy Metal, Dragonizer, General Tank, Boom Tube, and Static. Disbandment of Nightwatch During one mission to protect the US President during the discussions of peace between America and Afghanistan with the Afghanistanian President, the terrorist group known as the Al Queda poisoned the US President. The black ops team made it their first priority to get the president to safety as a fire fight broke out. After getting the president to safety, he was among the people who fought off the Afghanistanian soldiers. He witnessed his childhood friend fall off a balcony with an Afghanistanian soldier. Angered, he rallied the US soldiers and black ops team to fight and avenge their supposed "fallen" leader. However, Dragonizer, General Tank, Boom Tube, and Static were killed in the process. Despite the victory, a funeral was held for the fallen black ops team and soldiers. Nightwatch was disbanded. After Nightwatch's disbandment After the funerals of his friends, Lightning Burn became a government agent tasked with finding those responsible for their deaths. He is then kidnapped by the Al Queda to use against America. He was constantly frozen and pulled out for missions. Waking up in the future and Breaking free of the brainwashing Years later, having long been not needed by the Al Queda, Marcos woke up, and without the brainwashing inside him to contain him, he broke out of the headquarters, retrieved his gear and fought through Symmetra, Sanjay Korpal, even fighting and beating Soldier: 76. He then evaded the cops who called to deal with him. He then observed some cops arresting some Los Muertos gang members from atop a roof, and then asks himself, "How long have I been asleep?" Reuniting with Lucas After investigating into Vishkar Corporation, he discovers that the shady business they do that no one knows about is the work of the Al Queda. As he took out one operation, he chased down some escapers who were aided by the Los Muertos. Just as he is about to be overwhelmed, he is helped by a mysterious person. He wore a visor, had a red, white, and blue costume, and was armed with a sniper, assault rifles, shotguns, pistols, a combat knife, a few grenades, and a knife gun. Marcos recognizes him as none other than his friend, Lucas Marklovsky. Appearances *Lieutenant Lightning Burn will appear with Captain Sharpshot to help Overwatch stop Doomsday from conquering Earth in Overwatch 3: Invasion from the Stars . Trivia *Quotes